


Hate The Rain

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [37]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day Off, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:AAAA CAN I GET A rainy day/Sunday morning ficlet with Roy mustang?
Relationships: Roy Mustang/Reader, Roy Mustang/You
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Kudos: 58





	Hate The Rain

You smiled when the door opened and you saw Roy. His shirt was open to reveal his neck and a bit of his chest. He carried himself tiredly to go along with his exhausted expression. Raindrops gathered in his hair, that slipped down onto his face.

“Long day?” You asked, walking up to receive him with a hug.

Roy sighed, seemingly losing most of the tension he held in his body, as his arms wrapped around you as well. 

“It’s gotten better already” When you looked up at him, he was smiling at you.

You chuckled, endeared by the cute comment, and playfully nudged him. He maintained that tired smile for a bit longer until it completely left his expression. It was clear he was exhausted beyond belief and barely had any energies left.

“Now, Y/N” He began saying, his voice softer and more vulnerable than you were used to. “I now we usually go out when I come home, but…”

“Not when you’re so tired” You smirked, sneaking a glance towards the window to the cloudy sky. “And not when the day is like this”

“Yeah, it’s better if we stayed in” He nodded his head, heaving a sigh as he took his uniform jacket off, leaving him in his white shirt.

“Because you hate the rain?” To perk him up a bit, you grinned and locked your arms around his neck.

“I don’t hate the rain” Roy absently replied as his hands fell on your waist.

“You do, it makes you helpless” You teased, booping his nose.

“I am not…” Knowing not to fall into the trap, Roy laughed in spite of himself.

“If only it was sunny… it would bring your powers back” Relentless about your good humor, you took him by the hand and dragged him to the couch.

“Good thing I have a sun of my own right here” He replied as his gloved thumb lovingly caressed the back of your palm.

Right as you were about to shove him a little in the direction of the couch, you stopped to watch him. His openly affectionate comment had taken you by surprise, since he was never this blunt. Nonetheless, you gladly received it and treasured it.

“See? That’s how I know you’re delirious” You finally forced him into the couch, knowing how stubborn he was even if he needed rest.

“Then enjoy it while it lasts” His eyes were nearly closed, but he gathered his strength to lift his arms up and invite you in. “Sit here with me, my sun”

“I was going to get you a drink first, I know how much you like to have one after work and-”

“Later” He insisted, and you knew better than to reject these rare displays of affection.

Plopping down next to him, you snuggled against his chest and hummed happilly. You had missed him as much as he had missed you.

“Don’t you need to eat something?” You asked, reaching out for his hands and starting to gently take his gloves off. “I know how you get when you’re busy or focused, I bet you haven’t eaten anything”

“All I need right now is you” Roy whispered, and as soon as his hands were rid from the white gloves, they returned around you once more.

“I’m here, Roy” You had to supress your laughter when you peered up at him and saw that his eyes had closed completely.

“I love you, Y/N” He muttered in his half-dazed sleep, bringing warmness to your heart.


End file.
